


Morning

by kirri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TakaMido Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirri/pseuds/kirri
Summary: Just a normal (but slightly uncommon?) morning in Midorima-Takao household.
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TakaMido Day 2020!  
> I just wrote short one-shot to celebrate the day. Poor attempt of being funny, oh well. Established relationship, they are in their early to mid-20s. Takao is an office worker while Midorima is doing his clinical rotation. Is it relevant to the story? No. Is it probably inaccurate? Definitely. Is there any plot? Nope. Onwards with the gross fluff!

The short hand of the clock hanging on the living room was pointing to 3 when Midorima Shintaro entered his apartment, slightly bedraggled and completely exhausted. He whispered, “I’m home” out of habit even though he knew that the only other occupant of the apartment was most likely currently in the middle of a deep sleep.

The tall man dragged his feet towards the tiny living room while making a to do list in his head: first of all he needed to take a shower, then he needed to set the alarm for 8 o’clock, he had laundry to do first thing in the morning, and then probably some grocery shopping in the afternoon and…

He fell asleep on the couch only a few moments after he sat on it.

* * *

Takao Kazunari woke up on his bed groggily and completely alone. He stared dumbly at the right side of the bed, at the perfectly fluffed and neat pillow and sheet without any sign of use, and got confused as to why it was as empty as it was when he went to sleep last night.

Did Shin-chan not come home last night?

His confusion was instantly washed away by concern.

Shin-chan did tell him that he had a night shift and warned him not to stay up waiting for him. To be honest, Takao too was super busy at work yesterday—he was so tired when he got home that he wouldn’t be able to stay up and wait for Shin-chan even if he wanted to.

But maybe he should have done so after all.

He reached for the mobile phone on the bed-side table and turned the screen on—it was a little over 9 AM and there was no new message.

He opened the contact and pressed call on Midorima’s number—no answer.

Takao instantly got out of the bed, heart beating quickly in his chest. He grabbed a random jacket from the cupboard and hurried out of the bedroom. He was heading towards the front door but through his panic he remembered that he had left his wallet and keys on the living room table and—

Oh.

Shin-chan was lying on the living room’s couch, fast asleep.

Takao almost sagged down to the floor in relief. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and walked towards the sofa with a smile on his face.

Midorima was lying on his side with his head on the arm rest, his long legs were folded—the couch was obviously not long enough to accommodate his height. Takao sat on the floor right in front of Shin-chan’s face, watching him sleep peacefully.

Shin-chan must have fallen asleep on the couch accidentally, Takao thought, he didn’t even take off his glasses—they were crooked, but they were still perched on his nose. Takao gently and carefully took off the glasses and put it on the table, next to the keys and wallets they both left carelessly in fatigue. He then ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, so soft and uncharacteristically messy. He loved Shin-chan’s sleeping face—so innocent without a trace of its usual sternness. His long eyelashes were fanned over his pale cheeks and his lips were slightly open, defenseless and unguarded. Takao didn’t have many chances to watch Midorima sleep like this, as the taller man usually woke up earlier than him in the morning.

His lover was beautiful, Takao thought to himself and grinned—he was so lucky.

Shin-chan slightly stirred in his sleep as Takao continued to stroke his hair, unconsciously leaning towards the gentle touch. Takao smiled and kissed his forehead—it was then when Midorima slowly opened his eyes and squinted, struggling to focus his blurry vision without glasses.

“Good morning Shin-chan,” Takao greeted cheerfully, planting another kiss—this time on Midorima’s cheek.

“…Takao?” Shin-chan whispered, his voice rough and hoarse.

“Yes. It’s me. You okay? Do you want some water?”

Midorima slowly shook his head, the gesture and his facial expression was childish and Takao almost squealed about how cute his Shin-chan was.

“No... What time is it?”

“Hm? Around 9.30 I guess?”

“What??? 9.30???” Midorima jumped and stood up, surprising Takao who scooted back on the floor and hit his back on the low coffee table.

“Shin-chan! Calm down.”

“9.30??? How could I… Did I forget to set my alarm? Oha asa??? Where are my glasses? Actually… Takao, why aren’t you at work?” he asked in complete panic.

Takao reached for Midorima’s wrist and pulled him down to sit back on the couch, “It’s Saturday. You forgot?”

“It’s Sat—oh,” Midorima eyes widened with realization before he slumped down lifelessly on the sofa. Takao moved from the floor to sit next to him while rubbing his sore back.

“Shin-chan, relax a little. You worked so hard you even fell asleep on the couch last night… Your body must be sore? You don’t normally just get knocked out like that so you must be extra exhausted.”

Midorima took a deep breath and rubbed a hand over his face, “It was so hectic last night, there were patients coming in due to a traffic accident near the end of my shift so I had to work overtime…”

Takao gently cradled Midorima’s head and rested it on his shoulder, patting it soothingly, “Yosh. Good work.”

Midorima nodded, shyly circling his arms around Takao’s waist and closing his eyes. “The patients’ conditions were pretty bad but we managed to save their lives…”

“My boyfriend, a hero,” Takao said proudly, kissing the crown of Midorima’s head.

“Don’t,” Midorima said, frowning and squirming away from Takao’s embrace, “I forgot to take a shower before I fell asleep, I must smell.”

“Shin-chan, we were in the same basketball team for 3 years. I have kissed you when we were all sweaty and gross—in more ways than one,” he added cheekily.

Midorima slapped the back of Takao’s head lightly, “Shut up. Stupid.”

“I like Shin-chan’s smell. Hey, give me a good morning kiss?”

“No. I hate your morning breath.”

“Ehhhh??? How mean! Even though I said I liked Shin-chan’s smell…”

“Gross. Pervert. My glasses please, I want to take a shower.”

“Not before I get my morning kiss,” Takao said in a sing-song tone, teasingly.

“No.”

“Just a little?”

“No.”

“Just a tiny little peck?”

“No.”

“Oh well, if you are not giving it then I’m just going to steal it!”

Taking advantage of Midorima’s lack of sight without his glasses and slow reflexes due to his exhaustion, Takao swooped in, held the back of Midorima’s head and kissed him square on the mouth.

“Welcome home Shin-chan,” Takao said with a smile after they parted, resting his forehead on Midorima’s.

“Hn… I’m home,” Midorima replied, his cheeks were slightly pink and there was a barely noticeable smile on his lips.

Takao, still grinning in satisfaction, grabbed the glasses from the table and carefully put it on his lover.

“Alright! I’m all charged up from kissing Shin-chan, so I’m going to make breakfast!” Takao stood up and stretched his body.

“I’m going to take a shower,” now that his sight was back he made a face when he could see just what a mess he looked like in his crumpled shirt and pants.

“OK! What do you want for breakfast Shin-chan?” Takao asked as he started walking towards their tiny kitchen.

“Toast with strawberry jam.”

“As you wish, Ace-sama.”

“Hm….Takao?” Midorima called out to his partner when he was just about to enter their bedroom to take a fresh set of clothes.

“Yes yes? What is it?” Takao responded and poked his head around the corner.

“I was not kidding about your morning breath so please go and brush your teeth before I shower.”


End file.
